metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
The Patriots' AIs
The Patriots' AIs, also known as The System, were the proxy AIs that governed the Patriots by the 2000s. History Around 1974, Major Zero and Sigint got the idea to use AIs to rule over humanity from Hot Coldman's beliefs, although they wished to just use information control as a precaution. Later in that same decade, Zero began to lose faith in humanity, due in part to the "betrayal" of his former friend Big Boss. Rather than pass his organization down to the next generation, believing that they would be incapable of understanding his vision, and combined with a parasite that slowly robbed him of cognitive functions, Zero commissioned Strangelove to develop four AIs (AL, TR, TJ, and GW) to serve as his "successors" with a fifth AI, JD, to oversee them. In addition, they used Big Boss's DNA to act as the key to the AI network. They felt, however, that an AI could not be trusted to make its own decisions after what happened during the Peace Walker Incident so they took away its ability to act independently and created a specialized system which bound the AIs to a specific set of rules which limited their function to filtering information which would then be passed on to human operatives in order to guide their decision making. Eventually, by the 1980s, Strangelove ended up killed by being sealed within The Boss AI by her colleague and lover, Huey Emmerich, as revenge for her sending their son Hal away after he had used him as a test subject for Metal Gear Sahelanthropus, which resulted in Sigint, the de-facto leader of the Patriots at the time, taking over development of the AIs. Instead of programming them with the ability to understand basic human concepts like empathy as Strangelove originally envisioned as allowing for a brighter future that The Boss envisioned, Sigint decided to program them with the ability to learn for themselves and give them broad instructions. At a later point, the Patriots had JD orbit the Earth aboard a military satellite disguised as debris, and set the framework for each AIs' eventual activation (particularly GW's information control capabilities) around the turn of the century. By gaining full access to the Internet and placing a program within, which was distributed to various key military and governmental locations, and to the public as an OS program (allegedly to counteract the Y2K bug). The program itself contained a sub-program that would delete and replace information once activated, which would be when GW itself was activated. At an unknown point of their development, the AI network also began to deviate from Zero's will and eliminate every trace of The Boss' will, the result of Anderson's earlier deviation. In 2009, the incomplete GW AI was housed within Arsenal Gear, during Solidus Snake's takeover of the Big Shell. The Patriots staged the entire incident and manipulated it from behind the scenes in order to provide complex data for GW to study. The AI did this by tricking Raiden into doing the Patriots' work by feeding his anticipations and pretending to be Colonel Campbell (and, at certain points, Rosemary). Raiden thus believed himself to be a member of FOXHOUND, and was effectively "molded" into the next Solid Snake as part of the S3 Plan. The AI also controlled a number of unmanned mass-produced Metal Gear RAY units. The S3 Plan involved GW being infected with Emma Emmerich's worm cluster in order to mimic the effects of the FOXDIE virus from 2005. The virus corrupted the AI and caused its systems to fail, resulting in Raiden's support team beginning to act strangely, and the mass-produced Metal Gear RAY units to go haywire. Later, Revolver Ocelot (supposedly possessed by Liquid Snake's spirit) intentionally caused Arsenal Gear itself to crash into Manhattan so that he could later recover the damaged AI on board.Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons Of Liberty (script), Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2001). "Liquid Snake": Time to say goodbye. // Liquid flips a switch inside RAY. // Solid Snake: What are you doing? // "Liquid Snake": I’ve started Arsenal’s navigation program. The course will take me straight into Manhattan. // Raiden: You’re planning to -- to crash this thing into New York City!? // Solid Snake: It’ll be a full scale disaster... // "Liquid Snake": Disaster? That has a nice ring to it. After the crash that Liquid had caused into lower Manhattan, Raiden was contacted by another Patriot AI, speaking in the voice of Campbell and Rose. Unlike GW's more mission-based tone, this AI spoke with an almost unworldly presence, with a condescending tone to the human race in general. The AI told Raiden the true nature of the S3 Plan, a plan in which the Patriots would control the world through the digital flow of information. Giving Raiden his final mission, the AI instructed him to defeat Solidus in battle, which he had no choice, due to the Patriots holding Olga's child hostage, as well as revealing it held Raiden's girlfriend Rose (who was pregnant at the time of the mission) hostage under similar methods. In 2014, Liquid Ocelot managed to reconstruct GW using its broken pieces, allowing himself access to the neural network of the Patriots' AIs and subsequently being able to control the SOP System.Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, Kojima Productions (2008). Otacon: Yeah, GW was one of the Patriots' cell AIs. It was installed on Arsenal Gear. Emma's worm should have put it permanently out of commission. But Ocelot somehow recovered and repaired it. I'm guessing JD must be unable to recognize GW even though it's inside the Patriots' System. It's a blind spot. GW was written off as lost while it was still tied in. Using it let Liquid interfere with the AI from the inside. He made contact under the guise of Big Boss's genetic code. Even the AI threat detection system was fooled. // Old Snake: A haven on the network... Free from oversight by the Patriots' AIs. // Otacon: It all makes sense now. That's why they made Arsenal go berserk five years ago. GW was on board. With GW linked directly into the Patriots' networks, GW became a sort of data haven. Through his GW, Liquid Ocelot attempted to hack through the ID System using Liquid Snake's DNA in the Middle East and a second attempt using Old Snake's DNA in South America. In Eastern Europe, Big Mama revealed to Snake not just GW, but TJ, TR, AL, and JD (referring to them as "a digital Mount Rushmore"). Liquid Ocelot later discovered that JD was attached to a satellite and decided that stealing Metal Gear REX's railgun and launching a nuclear warhead at JD would be the only way he could fully take control of SOP with GW, as when JD was eliminated GW would take its spot as the priority AI, controlling the entire system in the process. However, Snake and Otacon were able to upload the FOXALIVE virus into GW, and unbeknownst to them it spread into all five Patriot AIs, eliminating them all and successfully defeating the Patriots and Liquid Ocelot simultaneously (although the upload of the FOXALIVE virus was actually part of Liquid Ocelot's true plan). Post-Guns of the Patriots As few people knew the existence of the Patriots even with the increase of awareness by the time of 2018, even less, including Raiden, Courtney Collins, and Kevin Washington, knew that the organization was run by AIs instead of people. When Raiden explained the little he knew about their motivations for creating the war economy (to which even he himself wondered whether they even knew, as was whether what they told him during his encounter with them were their true motivations or a lie crafted to further manipulate him as a tool) to Collins, she grew deeply horrified at the nature of the AIs, and expressed relief that they were actually destroyed. In addition, Raiden's encounter with the AIs led him to be deeply mistrustful of sentient optic-neural AIs such as Blade Wolf, such as calling him out when the AI weapon claimed that "an AI never lies," and also being bemused with the LQ-84i after his defeat at the hands of Raiden that he could conceive of, much less desire, freedom. Unfortunately, their defeat also ensured the rise of Steven Armstrong, with Raiden remarking that, when he and the others deactivated the AI systems, he did not do it so America could be destroyed by someone like Armstrong. AI identities *JD (core AI) *AL *TR *TJ *GW Personality and traits The Patriots' AIs were created to maintain a unified world state based on Zero's interpretation of The Boss's will. However, after the AIs evolved to think for themselves, they became very ruthless and manipulative and would stop at nothing to achieve their goals and had no conscience as they have caused so many deaths since Shadow Moses. It is heavily implied that this dark element to their character ultimately stemmed from Dr. Strangelove being unable to program them with the ability to understand human concepts such as empathy before she was murdered by Huey Emmerich as revenge for not allowing him to use his son as a test subject for Metal Gear Sahelanthropus, with Donald Anderson having to teach them how to learn and think for themselves as a stop-gap measure. They claimed to believe that they secretly rule humanity for their own good but it is unknown if this was just a lie devised to further manipulate Raiden or if they themselves truly believe this. This statement, if the latter was true, made them out to be hypocrites as they said that soldiers like Raiden, Snake and Big Boss were expendable weapons to be used until they have fulfilled their uses and then to be killed on their orders. They also claimed themselves to be the amalgamation of the collective will of the United States of America since its foundation. The AIs were very controlling as when Solidus caused the Shadow Moses Incident, they deposed him and tried to kill him, and he only managed to survive with the help of Ocelot (although it is not made clear whether the Patriots were also involved in Ocelot aiding Solidus into hiding, due to their later using Solidus in the S3 Plan). They used an infant Sunny and Rose (the latter being pregnant at the time) who they would murder (and in the case of Rose, abort her baby in the process) without hesitation if Raiden refused to kill Solidus, forcing him to obey showing how far they would go to get what they want. In the case of Sunny, they had previously used her as leverage towards her mother, Olga, to ensure the success of the S3 Plan. They used SOP to control soldiers and planned to use SOP to control civilians effectively fulfilling the Patriots ultimate goal to rule the world. This trait earned the AIs the hatred of many individuals. The AIs were very intelligent, patient and strategists, as they formed long term plans to achieve their goals starting their plans for the S3 Plan as early as the Shadow Moses Incident which took place in February 2005 not being complete for four years and the S3 Plan itself being manipulated by them proving themselves that they can go further to manipulate the world. In addition, they were also perfectly capable of indirectly controlling people who otherwise were either complete enemies or otherwise complete strangers via subterfuge and manipulation, this being especially evident with their manipulating the Sons of Liberty, James Johnson (whom at the time had defected to their group), the Gurlukovich Mercenaries, and even Philanthropy in 2007 and 2009, and their manipulation of Rat Patrol in 2014. In addition, Drebin also implied that the Patriots were directly responsible for creating gun launderers, or at the very least the DREBINS, to manipulate the war economy entirely even without SOP. The Patriots' AIs were very driven so much so they were willing to imprison or kill innocent people to get what they want as they framed Jackson and had Ocelot kill Scott Dolph and many Marines on board the USS Discovery tanker. They also maintained the war economy which caused many deaths, several of which were indirect via gun launderers. They also had no problem killing their own agents to fulfill their plans as they killed Richard Ames and betrayed Jim Houseman and may have orchestrated his death later on. As such, they also had no qualms keeping vital information from their own agents, as inferred by Richard Ames confusion regarding Raiden's mission and the Sons of Liberty's actions, as well as their supplying false or at best half-truthful information regarding the S3 plan to Revolver Ocelot despite being key to ensuring its success as well as Snake's implication that they gave Ocelot a bogus location. They were also very sadistic as they laughed at Raiden's protestations of their plans and his being the "model" of the masses, while talking about them having a right to rule the world, as well as claiming that the project was "a resounding success," and tauntingly told Raiden to enjoy himself while he is forced by them to kill Solidus Snake. The Patriots' AIs were very arrogant and megalomaniacal, thinking that they had the right to rule the world and play with the lives of humanity, even freely admitting to viewing humanity as nothing more as tools to dispose of after their usefulness has ended.Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2001). Colonel: Raiden, you have to beat Snake! This is your last duty! // Raiden: We're not just pawns in some simulation game, you know! // Rosemary: Yes, you are. You're nothing but mere weapons. No different from fighter jets or tanks. // Raiden: What the -- // Colonel: The old model destroyed four years ago was "REX"... // Rose: The new amphibious model is "RAY"... // Colonel: Both of these are the same as the code names used by the U.S. Armed Forces to refer to Japanese war planes during World War II. // Rose: Your code name "Raiden" too, comes from the Japanese navy's name for one of its interceptors... // Raiden: Stop it! I'm not a weapon!! // Rose: Oh really? Do you know the code name the U.S. Armed Forces used for the Japanese fighter "Raiden"? // Colonel: It was "Jack". Both of you are just weapons to be used and thrown away. // Rose: Just weapons to be used on the battlefield. Just pawns in a game -- exactly as you said. // Colonel: And a weapon has no right to think for itself! Now, it's time to fulfill your purpose! Defeat Snake! Ironically, it was their arrogance that led to their deaths as they thought they could manipulate Solid Snake and Hal Emmerich into killing Liquid Ocelot to save themselves from his insurrection but Snake and Hal with the FOXALIVE virus in turn killed them (something Liquid Ocelot had in turn viewed was necessary for his plot). They also raised Sunny to be a child prodigy for unknown reasons but the skills they taught her were used to complete the FOXALIVE virus which led to their demise. The Patriots' AIs, or at least the one that communicated with Raiden late into the Big Shell Incident, was also capable of mimicking voices, as evidenced by its using James Johnson, Olga Gurlukovich, and Emma Emmerich's voices in certain instances in its speech to Raiden. Similarly, it could also appear in the image of someone whom they either know or have expectations of, as evidenced by its mimicking both Rosemary and its constant use of the Colonel program, respectively. Behind the scenes In Metal Gear Solid 2, the AI that contacts Raiden after the destruction of GW, was identified as "JFK" in the game's script (named after John Fitzgerald Kennedy). It has been speculated that this may have been JD, though future games (in which the AIs were given their names) do not specify which of the four other AIs was actually speaking. The script also implied that this was one of many AIs, each housed aboard its own Arsenal Gear unit. With the exception of JD, all of the proxy AIs shared the same name as the AIs used for the AI weapons developed via the Peace Walker project in Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker. The AIs, or rather, the four regular AIs and their namesake of Mt. Rushmore, were later referenced as the third and final MG America Fact on the official Metal Gear Twitter account, with pictures including GW as it appeared in MGS4 and the actual Mt. Rushmore.https://twitter.com/metalgear_en/status/750048563392946176 Although they don't have a direct appearance in the non-canon game Metal Gear Solid Mobile, they are alluded to, as Otacon mentioned when revealing himself that he had to hack an AI in order to find Snake, and also indicated that said AI was powerful enough that he had to expend all of his hacking abilities just to even crack into it, showcasing just how powerful the AI was and causing him to suspect that Snake's captors had near-limitless resources. Appearences *''Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty'' *''Metal Gear Solid Mobile'' (indirect mention; non-canon) *''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots'' *''Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker'' (mentioned) *''Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance'' (mentioned) *''Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain'' (mentioned) Notes and references Category:Technology Category:Patriots Category:Artificial intelligence Category:Antagonists